1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a bare light-emitting diode and a backlight module including a plurality of the bare light-emitting diodes, and more particularly to a side structure of the bare light-emitting diode and a backlight module including a plurality of the side structure of the bare light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is an active light source which has advantages of high efficiency, low power consumption, high brightness and compact volume, so the LED has become well known as an excellent light source. Furthermore, a plurality of LEDs can be arranged on a plate to form a planar light source, or even a colored planar light source or a white planar light source by combining red, green, blue or another color LEDs, so as to serve as the backlight source of a flat panel display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditionally bare LED 10 is composed of a quantity of layers of elements including an anode bonding pad 12 for electrical connection to the positive electrode of an external power source and a cathode bonding pad 22 for connection to the negative electrode of the external power source. In addition, there are a GaAs substrate 14, a P-type epitaxy layer 16, an active layer 18 and an N-type epitaxy layer 20 disposed in order between the anode bonding pad 12 and the cathode bonding pad 22. It is well known that the GaAs is just an exemplary material herein, a transparent material such as GaP can be used for replacing the GaAs substrate 14.
When power is supplied from the external power source, an electrical current is fed to the anode bonding pad 12 of the traditionally bare LED 10 and outputted from the cathode bonding pad 22 of the traditionally bare LED 10 to form an electrical loop. When electrons meet electronic holes in the active layer 18, optical energy is discharged so that the traditionally bare LED 10 is illuminated. Even so, the traditionally bare LED 10 can't supply an optimal brightness because both the anode bonding pad 12 and the cathode bonding pad 22 are both made of nontransparent materials.
Nevertheless, many patents have disclosed methods to form a planar light source by incorporating a quantity of the traditionally bare LEDs 10. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,567, entitled “Methods and apparatus for a light source with a raised LED”, discloses a packaged structure of a raised LED and method of making same, wherein a raised LED 400 comprises a diode 402 and which is encased in a translucent rectangular package 404, shown in FIG. 2. The translucent rectangular package 404 has a support system 450 on the two sides thereof to support the raised LED 400 above a floor 410. The support system 405 includes L-brackets 406 and 408 connecting to a lead frame 412 at both ends of the diode 402 so as to electrically connect to the input terminal and the output terminal of the external power. Although the raised LED 400 provides more light beams than the traditional bare LED 10, heat dissipation now becomes a problem. Also, the translucent rectangular package 404 increases the overall size of the raised LED 400. Therefore, the LED structure will not meet with the user's requirements for high-brightness bare LED and high-brightness active light source composed of LEDs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved/side-mounted structure of a light-emitting diode bare chip and a backlight module having the side-mounted light-emitting diode bare chip to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.